Beautiful on Butterfly Wings
by CSIfan93
Summary: Grillows! thats all i can really say. Takes place after Jackpot. R&R! Last chapter finally up!
1. Wife Huh?

**Beautiful on Butterfly Wings**

**Chapter: **Wife huh?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

* * *

"Wife eh, do I get to meet the lovely lady?" Catherine said giving her best friend of many years a mischievous grin. 

"Huh?" He said slowly turning to where she stood next to his incased butterflies.

"Now Gilbert Grissom, I know you heard me." She turned to where he stood in the kitchen cooking their dinner. "So when were you going to tell me about your "air quotes" wife?"

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about Catherine." Grissom said looking utterly confused so Catherine decided on another way to go about it all.

"The Luetinet up in Jackpot called told me to give a message to your "wife" that you were a really great man and not to be so hard on you."

"Oh that"

"Yes that Gil"

"Just thought I'd have some fun that's all. Nobody knew I wasn't really married" Gil flipped off the towel over his shoulder and on to the counter it dropped before he came right behind her looking at the butterfly in particular she was admiring.

"A Clearwing Satyr,_ Dulcedo_ _polita, _I do believe." Catherine said looking up at him at an awkward angle.

"You read that book I got you, I see." Gil said looking down at her in a way Catherine never saw him look.

"I did good then?" Catherine said gulping as his face got closer to hers.

"You bet." He said turning her to him, knowing the placement of her head was going to kill her neck with what he was planning to do next.

She was still surprised and wasn't a hundred percent sure of his intentions to kiss her. It wasn't until that breath taking kiss right against her lips did she know that was really his great plan.

It seemed like a life time she was in his arms, one hand rested on his back, the other snaked up to the nape of his neck as she lifted slightly up to deepen the kiss.

It seemed like a life time kiss after kiss gaining in want and lust and a passion she knew men like Grissom never showed until they were good and ready to do so.

A life time of a hidden desire on both their parts.

Wanting

Lust

Passion

Desire

What ever it was Catherine and Grissom basked in it like they needed each other to breath and hoping it would never have to end.

**A/N: **So I finally got this story off the ground. I was so inspired by Jackpot I just had to do this. Click that little blue button and send me a nice little review.


	2. No apologies needed

**Beautiful on Butterfly Wings2**

**Chapter: **No apologies needed

**Disclaimer: **Don't own a thing

* * *

Man she really wished she dreamed that beep, but when he parted himself from her she knew it was real.

"I'd better get that before we burn down the place." He said hesitantly stepping out of her hold and over to the oven.

All she could think was that it was to late for that, she felt as if they already accomplished burning the place down with their hot kisses. She plopped down on his couch not trusting her legs to hold her up any longer.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, she _did _have feelings for her quiet, bug loving boss. She had suspected it with the last few months. She would get all pissed off when Sara looked at him or when she thought of Lady Heather.

She had always considered him her best friend but lately he seemed to change when she was around getting a little too friendly and now.

"Hope your hungry" Gil said after clearing his throat. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't realized that he was standing in front of her with two plates in hand.

"Yeah" Catherine said grabbing the plate from him finding it way more interesting then having to look Gil in the eyes.

* * *

After dinner was done Catherine found herself not wanting to leave as Grissom finished washing the dishes. She'd usually be gone by now but she couldn't get herself to just walk out.

"You okay?"

"Hum… Oh yeah," Catherine said turning to him confusion evident in her eyes. "Gil?"

"I'm not going to apologize Cath; I've been meaning to do that for way to long." He stated bluntly.

"Really?"

"Yeah" Before she could even think she realized she was kissing him again. With all the passion she held. She hadn't realized but she had saved it for him.

**A/N: **Another short chapter, but there's really not much left to say about this little scene. So what happens next eh? Reviews are helpful of course.


	3. Surprise, Surprise

Catherine couldn't help but look up toward Gil's office, which she couldn't see if she tried. It was just impulse.

Heaven knew Gil had helped her through everything, she owed him her life.

And know she wasn't afraid to give him her love, the love she held for so long without even realizing it.

"Hey Cath." Nick said huffing down next to her a saddened expression on his face.

"Girl trouble Nicky?"

"Yeah something like that." Nick said before getting up and going to the fridge.

_What's up with everybody lately, Nick's sad, Greg doesn't play his loud music not that I'm complaining, and Sara and Warrick seemed happier then usually. _

She shook her head and got up to go see if she could steal a few minutes with Gil.

"Hey" Catherine said leaning against the doorway of his office.

"Hey come in" He said snapping up from a case file. "Just finishing up here"

"Cool" she said closing the door behind her and walking over to the couch. He put the review down and came to sit next to her and take her hands in his.

"What's the matter Cath?"

"Oh nothing, just people are acting really weird lately."

"Like how?"

"Well first of all Greg isn't playing that annoying music of his, Nick came into the break room looking really down and said he of all people was having girl problems. Sara is well happy, not that it's bad, and Warrick's been taking a lot of time off."

"Good point, maybe it's time we had some evaluations then." Grissom said smirking but very serious.

"Good idea, something's going on around here and it's scaring me."

* * *

"You're kidding me right?" Sara said looking at Grissom and Catherine as they passed out evaluation forms.

"No" Grissom said bluntly

"I have somewhere to be tonight." Sara said crossing her arms

"Of course you do." Nick said under his breath.

"Oh get fucking over it Nick." Sara said pissed.

"Get over it; get over it, you fucking get over yourself Sara."

"Hey don't talk to her like that Nick." Greg butted in.

"You have no room to talk Greg, so just shut up." Nick said standing to meet the younger man.

"Cut the crap both of you. You don't know shit."

"Right I don't know shit, I know about you two, and I'm not fucking blind Sara." Nick said turning to her.

"What I do with Max is my business not yours Nick."

"Who the fuck is Max!" Greg and Nick said in unison. Sara just laughed at the both of them, she couldn't help it.

"You both got sticks so far up your asses you've lost common sense. Max is my boyfriend."

"What?" Greg and Nick said together

"See you two are fighting for nothing" Sara said to them as they sat back down.

"Sorry I called you a bastard Nick." Greg apologized.

"Sorry I called you a good for nothing cheating asshole." Nick apologized.

"See, Nick, I'm not sleeping with Greg." Sara said before standing up. "Now Max is waiting for me, see ya"

"Wanna go out, shifts over" Nick said to Greg getting up.

"Thought you'd never ask." Greg said standing up and leaving behind him.

"Well then, Sara has a boyfriend, I'm going to guess Greg and Nick are dating and I'm engaged." Warrick said standing up.

"What?" Catherine asked surprised.

"Just kidding but my Girl's waiting for me outside." Warrick said leaving the older couple to let everything settle in.

"Okay… That's all I think I can say." Catherine said not imagining hearing all that tonight.

"Wanna go back to my place for Breakfast" Gil asked after a few minutes

"How bout my place, Lindsey's been wanting to see her Uncle Gil for awhile now."

"Fine by me"

**A/N: **Okay i had to spark your minds there. The whole SaraOC and MPreg will make sense later on in the series with "The Anatomy of the Basic Cheat" and "It's All Fun and Games Until..." which are soon to come.


	4. Forever and a Day

**Beautiful on Butterfly Wings2**

**Chapter: **Forever and a Day

**Disclaimer: **Don't own a thing

* * *

"So what you wanna do tonight?" Gil asked flopping down on his couch next to Catherine.

"Oh I don't know, could we watch 'Into the West', please." Catherine said leaning into him.

"Okay let me find it" Gil said getting up and going to his Bookshelf full of oldies and a few new movies Lindsey and Catherine favored.

Catherine giggled when he bent over to look for the DVD on the bottom shelf.

"Are you checking out my tush?" Gil asked looking back at her with a devilish grin.

"What can I say, you have a nice tush." Catherine said letting her giggles out full force now.

"Okay, found it" Gil said before popping in disc 1 and returning to the couch and Cath. "I think you have a nice tush too, by the way."

Gil pushed play and let her settle herself on his chest, he stoke her hair as they watched the movie. He wanted so bad to just forget the movie and kiss her all night. After all these years he could finally say Catherine was his, and no one if he could help it would take her away from him.

* * *

It wasn't until the movie was almost over had he realized she was asleep, her head now rested in his lap. He smiled before picking her up and taking her to the bedroom. She woke briefly to rap her arm around him. He laid her gently before hopping in next to her and stroked a hair out of her face and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Catherine"

"Um… I love you to Gil." She replied before they fell asleep in each others arms, finally and forever if possible. She would always be his butterfly and a beautiful one she was. That's when Gil knew he wanted forever and a day to do this, with her and only her.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so finally fished this one next is Anatomy of the Basic Cheat. I want to do another story with this two later on so if you have any ideas hit that botton and tell me.


End file.
